


My Plans Were Foiled

by igottoomuchwriting



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, OC, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igottoomuchwriting/pseuds/igottoomuchwriting
Summary: "We just got back together so for our 1 year anniversary I'm doing something big, so i'm staying late for money but now you think I'm cheating on you and confronted me, and I don't know how to tell you without spoiling the gift" AUJack is working hard to be the best boyfriend he can, and wants to make him and Davey's anniversary the best. Davey doesn't see it that way, so far.





	My Plans Were Foiled

Jack never thought that his life would end up here. He has a good paying job, great friends, and is in a relationship that believe he believed he ruined all chances for. 

Two years ago, during senior year of high school, Jack and Davey were the couple everyone loved. They were happy, sweet, and fun to be around. Even teachers agreed that they seemed to even each other out. 

That’s why it was a shock when they broke up five months into their relationship. 

No one could put together who broke up with who or why. Jack dragged along everywhere, looking as though he was on the verge of a breakdown twenty-four seven. Davey looked more put together, but he was more quiet, and easily irritated. They were both shattered by the end of their relationship.

Jack knew people had questions, and if they asked, he would have gladly said  _ I was wrong, I made a mistake _ . He believed he lost feelings for Davey, but it turns out that he was scared. He didn’t want to risk getting hurt, and in turn, he lost one of the greatest things in his life. 

He tried to get Davey back many times, but Davey doesn’t give out second changes easily. They graduated heartbroken, and Jack thought that was the end.

He lived he life after that. He went to parties, flirted with both boys and girls, and even had a few relationships. He was convinced that he was over his old high school love, but one look at said boy proved that he was wrong.

Davey and Jack saw each other again at a college party that Crutchie dragged Jack to. 

_ I can’t approach him _ Jack remembers telling Crutchie. 

_ Who isn’t suspicious of their ex from two years ago approaching them out of nowhere? _ Crutchie eventually forced them to meet.

It was awkward, but Jack got a chance to say what he’s wanted to say for years. 

_ I was wrong. I convinced myself that I didn’t like you anymore, but I was wrong. _

Jack explained everything. His life, his feelings, and how he is willing to bend over backwards just to get Davey back in his life. 

The party ended with Davey giving him a small smile and a quiet  _ we can try again _ . After months of talking and going on dates, Davey agrees to be his boyfriend again, and Jack never stopped working hard to make sure he doesn’t lose Davey again. 

That was almost a year ago, and Jack couldn’t be happier. He and Davey worked so well together. So with their anniversary approaching, Jack wants to show Davey his appreciation by making sure it is the best anniversary Davey will ever (or has ever) had. 

“Jack?” he heard a voice mumble. 

Jack closed his laptop and turned around to the man who has been consuming his thoughts giving him a tired, confused look. 

“Yeah babe?” he asked.

“What are you still doing up? It’s almost one in the morning.”

“Oh! Uh…” he trailed off. “It’s jus’ somethin’ from work that Ross wanted me to look at.” Davey tiredly hummed, obviously satisfied with his answer. “I’m comin’ ta bed now, don’t worry.”

That got a smile on Davey’s face. Jack stood up, turning off the living room light as he followed Davey into their bedroom.

 

“ _ You have to stay late  _ again?” Davey questioned in disbelief. Jack nodded his head, even though he knew Davey couldn’t see it through the phone.

“Yeah, Ross really needs help.”

“ _ It seems like Ross is having you do all the work, Jack _ .” Davet chuckled, concern dripping into his voice.

“Don’t’cha worry, Dave. I’ll be home soon ‘nough. Then we can watch that show you’se been making us watch.”

“ _ Don’t even pretend that you don’t love  _ Hawaii Five-0,  _ Jack.”  _

“It does make a guy wanna move ta Hawaii.” Jack beamed when he heard Davey laugh on the other side of the phone. “I hate ta cut it short, babe, but I gotta go. I love you.”

“ _ Love you too. _ ” Jack hung up with a sigh. He hated lying to Davey, but he really needed this extra money. Their anniversary was in just a month, and Jack had everything planned. 

Davey’s favorite play was coming to town, and Jack decided he was going to take him out to a fancy dinner, go see the play, and let fate take it from there. 

The thing is that the tickets cost a lot of money, and so does the restaurant, and the suits they’d have to rent. 

Jack slammed his head down on his desk, overwhelmed. It’s been weeks since Jack has been home at the same time as Davey, and he knows it’s taking a toll on their relationship. Davey hasn’t said anything, but Jack can tell that Davey is upset. 

He’s just hoping that once Jack explains why he was staying late all the time, Davey would be ecstatic. 

“Jack?” Jack lifted his head to see his coworker, Ross, giving him a concerned look. “What’s up, man?” 

“Just… stressed,” Jack groaned. 

“Relationship problems?” Jack shook his head - it was quite the opposite, actually. 

Ross pursed his lips in deep thought. Jack watched a smile spread on his face a few moments later, and he gives Jack a pat on the shoulder.

“Come on, I was just about to go to dinner.” Jack shook his head.

“I really need to get work done.”

“Ah, bull,” Ross shot down. “You’ve been workin’ late for  _ weeks.  _ Just come to dinner, and then go home to your lover. They’ll really appreciate it.” Jack stared blankly at his desk, thinking everything over. On one hand, Jack really needed money for him and Davey- on the other hand, he could make up for all the times he’s been coming home late. 

With a sigh, Jack stood up and turned to Ross.

“Alright,” Jack spoke. “Let’s go.”

 

It was nine o’clock when Jack got home - two hours before he originally told Davey he would be home, but he realized that he really missed his boyfriend. 

When Jack walked in the door, he was surprised, but not displeased, when he saw Davey in the living room.

“‘Ey Davey,” Jack cheered, taking off his shoes. 

“You’re home early,” Davey clipped.

“Yeah, Ross said he needed to head home early, so I decided to follow ‘long.” He walked over to where Davey was sitting, smile on his face. “And I missed ya.”

“Did you?” Davye asked, not looking at him. Jack shot him a confused look.

“Yeah? ‘Course I did.” He reached out to grab his shoulder. “Davey? Is everythi-”

“Don’t touch me!” Davey yelled, jumping up and turning towards Jack. Jack stepped back and threw his hands up in surrender.

“Davey?” he questioned in a worried tone.

“Where have you been the past few weeks, Jack?” Davey growled, taking a step closer to Jack. “Where were you?”

“I was at the office, workin’!”

“Liar!” Davey yelled. The fire in his eyes was burning so bright that Jack wouldn’t be surprised if their apartment was left in ashes after it all.

“What’re you talkin’ bout, David?” 

“I’m talking about how you haven’t been working on a project with Ross! But you sure as hell have been doing other shit with him!”

“Are you accusin’ me of  _ cheating _ ?!” Jack gaped. 

“What  _ else  _ would you be doing, Jack?”

“Davey, I swear, I ain’t cheatin’ on ya.”

“Then how the fuck do you explain not being at work?” That’s when everything started clicking in Jack’s head.

“You-You came to my work?” he asked.

“Yes Jack! I wanted to surprised you and bring you food like a  _ loving  _ boyfriend-” Jack flinched at the tone of his voice when he said ‘loving’. “-and help you destress or something!” Davey ran his fingers through his hair, glaring at Jack. “And I showed up to find out you’re not at work, and I see you get in a car with another guy!” He’s screaming at this point, hurt and agony clear in his voice.

“Davey, that’s not what ya think,” Jack calmly spoke. 

Davey laughed and shook his head. “Really?  _ Really,  _ Jack?”

“Yes! I swear it, David.”

“Then explain to me,” he growled, pointing a finger at Jack, “what you were doing with another guy. Or better yet!” he yelled before Jack could speak. “What have you been doing all these weeks if you’re not having sex with your fucking coworker behind my fucking back!”

“I’se been at work, I promise! Ross took me ta get food ‘cause I’se been working so hard!” Jack yelled back. “I just… I can’t tell ya why.”

Davey scoffed and shook his head. 

After a minute of tense silence, Davey pushed past Jack into their bedroom. Jack stayed where he was, thinking Davey needed space and was willing to give it to him- until he saw Davey walk out with a suitcase.

“Woah, Davey, wait!” he rushed. “Where ya going?”

“To Mush’s,” he clipped, keeping his voice neutral and avoiding eye contact. 

“Davey, please-”

“I’m not gonna stay here, Jack!” he snapped. Jack stared at Davey, who kept his back to him. “Not unless you tell me the truth.”

Jack was torn. He really didn’t want to lose Davey, the best thing in his life. He also didn’t want to spoil his anniversary gift.

When Davey grabbed the door handle, he chose quickly.

“I’ve been savin’ up for a gift for you!” he yelled, voice cracking from the tears welding up. 

Davey stopped, but did not turn around, so Jack continued. “Our anniversary’s comin’ up, an’ I didn’t want ta disappoint you, so I started stayin’ late and pickin’ up extra work so I could have more money each paycheck.” Tears were falling down now.

_ Please,  _ he though.  _ Let him believe me.  _

Davey slowly turned around, watching Jack closely. 

“I found out your favorite play’s comin’ ta town, so I started savin’ for a fancy dinne’ and the tickets.” They held eye contact for three long, tense minutes. Finally, Davey spoke in a whisper.

“Fore sure?” Jack let out the breath he was holding. 

“Fo’ sure.” Davey stepped forward and pulled Jack into a hug, which Jack returned with all of his might. He let his tears fall, mumbling “I’m sorry”.

“I’m gonna take the next few days off, Davey. I swear.”

“Jack,” Davey whimpered.  Jack felt tears on his shirt, which only made him feel worse. 

“I’m so sorry, David. I neve’ meant ta make you feel like this.”

“Jack, it’s okay.” He pulled back from the hug, gently grabbing his face. “Let’s go to bed. It’s getting late.” Jack laughed and nodded his head. He placed a kiss on Davey’s forehead, smiling.

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but this Ross guy is black in my head. So there's info for you. 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr!: igottoomuchwriting


End file.
